


Marcaroni and Cheese

by lady kaname kuran (lynn_musique)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_musique/pseuds/lady%20kaname%20kuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner at Chairman Cross'. What is Zero thinking about? He's DEFINITELY NOT attracted to Yuki. Zero's POV. One-shot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcaroni and Cheese

Disclaimer: I can only wish. Vampire Knight is not mine.

Summary: A dinner at Chairman Cross'. What does Zero get up to? One-shot. Please read and review!

Warnings: None.

* * *

"Why the heck are you late again?" Yuki smacked his arm, then placing her hands on her hips. She looked up at him, wide eyes irritated.

"The Chairman's gonna be really mad if we don't hurry up! He wants us to try his new culinary dish. " she shouted back, striding away.

* * *

"Yuuuukiiii! Zerooo! Presenting….Kaien Cross's Ultimate Macaroni and Cheese Baked with Lovee!" The oven mitt-and-apron-clad Chairman, holding the plate, still managed to twirl around, eyes sparkling madly.

Zero sighed, and resigned himself to taking a seat at the dinner table, across from Yuki. He tuned out the conversation, and started in on his dinner, acting out the mechanical motions of spooning, chewing and swallowing.

"Zero? Hello? Zeroo? Spacing out again?"

* * *

She was waving her spoon at me, and I saw again the little things that I had noticed about her ever since I came here. Her large brown eyes; kind and naïve. Her twinkling eyes; full of compassion. Her bright and sunny smile, lighting up my day.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her head cocked to one side.

"I'm alright." I replied, cutting off conversation. It was much better to just stay quiet than to listen to the Chairman's rambling.

Going back to the mundane actions of putting food in my mouth, I was again drawn to her delicate features. The way she moved, talked, ate. Her actions always amaze me; strike me anew. I could never get tired of looking at her, discovering new quirks. Wait. Before you start pitying me, I'm DEFINITELY NOT besotted. It's just that she's a danger to herself, that girl. She was always getting into scrapes, and _I_ have to always be the one to bail her out of them. I am _definitely_ not attracted to that tomboy.

_She is so beautiful…_

* * *

A/N: This just came to me in a spur of the moment. It's my first time trying to write from Zero's POV, I hope it fits with what you guys had in your minds about Zero. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and please do tell me what you thought of it! (:


End file.
